Super BB!
by Benjyboy
Summary: AU: Garfield Kent was born to Clark and Lois Kent, his father is Superman. BBRae, RobStar,CyBee, TerraxRedX.


OK, so this is just a little idea I had: What if Beast Boy wasn't born to the Logan family, but to the Kent family? I mean, if he was the child of Clark Kent and Lois Lane. Say hello to Garfield Johnathan Kent, or Gar-El.

A few details first. His superhero name is 'Paladin', he left because he got sick of living in his father's shadow, however he still visits his parents and Gramma Martha. He is sometimes visited by Krypto the Superdog, and the story will be BBRae! Because of the fact he is half Kryptonian, he is not as invulnerable nor do his powers pack quite as much punch, however he is not as badly affected by kryptonite. So, if people like this review, if you don't, still review.

Note: Some of these will follow episodes, some will not, check the titles to see.

Disclaimer: I disclaim this!

**GO!**

On a skyscraper in Jump City, California, was a young man, around 15, garbed in a blue and red suit, with thick, red steel boots and a red 'S' on a yellow and red pentagon. His hair was a bright blonde with vibrant emerald eyes that sparked with interest as he looked out to the distant sea.

Next to him was a white labrador, wearing a collar with a tag with an identical 'S' symbol hanging from it. The dog had small vermillion cape attached to the collar. The dog gazed out at the sea with it's clear, milky blue eyes.

"Well, Krypto, this seems like a nice place to settle down, right? I know ya can't stay with me pal, but ya can come visit..." Paladin stated.

The dog, Krypto turned and licked the cheek of the blonde boy.

A sonic boom came from behind the odd pair, they both turned.

There stood an icon of the modern age. A symbol of justice and honour. Superman.

"Hey, son." The Man of Steel spoke softly, affection thick in his voice.

"Hey, Dad." Paladin choked past a lump in his throat.

"I'm proud of you Gar, you really are your mother's son. Stubborn and fierce but compassionate. I'm so proud." Superman said, almost crying.

"Thanks Dad. I-I'm gonna miss you and Mom." The young hero was suffocating on unshed tears.

Superman then put an arm around his son's shoulders.

"Good luck Gar. Me and your Mom know you can be a great hero." Superman then released Gar, and, with tears staining his cheeks he said; "C'mon Krypto. We should get going. Me and your Mom'll check in on you next week, bye son." Superman left then, leaving Gar alone.

**Time Skip: 7 days later**

"Yeah, I know Mom... The apartmants fine... No, I can't find a job... Money ain't a problem...No, there are no problems with school... Okay! Bye Mom, love you to, bye." Gar hung up the phone then. He loved his mother, but she could be _very _embarrassing.

Gar had found the small, two bed apartment in a few minutes of arriving on the ground of Jump City, it was in a dingy end of town but it was cheap. He had gotten to know the area as Paladin, and now knew the entire south end of the city by heart.

He changed into his uniform and readied himself for his patrol. Walking over to the window, Gar felt his jaw drop. Overhead, in an overcast sky, hung an enormous metal spaceship. His keen vision spotted a female, either falling or flying straight down to the city centre.

He also saw a brightly coloured figure in red, yellow and green, watching the woman with narrowed eyes from atop a brown building.

_Funny, that looks like Robin._ Paladin thought for a fleeting moment before leaping from the window and taking flight...

So? What do you think? Good? Bad?

Anywho, I believe an explanation is in order...

This is based on me watching the entirity of Smallville and Teen Titans in one night.

I chose BB to be warped because he seems to be the one most like Clark Kent from Smallville, he has gone through so much pain and loss but still puts that aside to help people who would ignore him if it suited them. I'm not saying he's more heroic than the other Titans, merely that his heroism is very unique. Raven fights crime because she feels she owes Earth something for the prophecy of Trigon, Robin wants revenge, Cyborg joined the Titans because they saw past his disfigurement and Starfire was forbidden to return by the Citadel (These are all based on the comics).

Also, this idea is stuck in my head! GET IT OUT!

Anywizzle, read and review.


End file.
